One Person in One Moment
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Handcuffed to the stairs, listening to Ward tell her about his feelings Skye makes a decision to listen. Can she break through to him and turn him to her side or will he turn her over to Garrett? "Skye knew she had a choice, she could injure herself trying to escape or she could play Ward's feelings for her into convincing him to let her go." AU Telling of 1x20 Nothing Personal
1. Listening

One Person in One Moment

Spoilers: Nothing Personal 1x20, goes AU during

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_One person can change the world._

_One person can turn the tide of war._

_One person can save those they love._

_One person can break a deadly bond._

_One person is all it takes._

* * *

Grant Ward looked at the woman before him, trying to make her see reason. "It's not like that. I'm a spy, I had a job."

Skye launched at him verbally with the truth because she was tired of lies. "You've killed I don't know how many people. Are you going to kill me now?" Her eyes stared straight into his, he could lie with his mouth but not with his eyes. She'd learned that much about him.

"No, I would never hurt you." He stared straight at her and his voice was serious as his eyes met hers. She saw the truth in his eyes, he'd never hurt her but it didn't mean he wouldn't have someone else do what he couldn't.

"Once I cracked the drive, we you going to shoot me like you did Thomas Nash or are you going to have someone else do it like you did with Quinn?" She wanted real answers from him and she'd keep going till she got them.

He looked annoyed but he kept looking at her, "I didn't know that was going to happen, that was all Garrett."

"Of course it was Garrett's fault," she pointed at the floor. "It was part of the mission right? You were just going to kick back and watch me bleed until it's your turn to pull the trigger."

She watched his eyes partially soften but still held truth as he pointed to himself. "You think I had a part in that?" His voice told her he was in disbelief and his eyes just kept holding truth. "That I'd let that happen to you?" Skye found herself shocked because he was looking at her in both disbelief and truth while also looking at her as if she was something reverent. She dreaded anything he had to say next because she felt like she knew what was coming from him. "You know how I feel about you Skye."

She looked to the side in partial disbelief that he actually felt something for her. Granted he was extremely protective and he hinted at feeling more than professional feelings a SO would but it didn't excuse what he'd done. "Wait, so even though you've been lying to everyone about everything you're saying your feelings for me…"

"They're real Skye." He moved over to her and dropped the towel before gently taking her head in his hands. She looked up to see the reverence again but she found herself shocked at how much truth he held in his brown eyes. More so there was a hint of something that shouldn't be there but was. "They always have been."

She felt like throwing up, that the man before her had done horrible things that bordered on psychopathic tendencies but he could still feel love for her. She knew at that moment she'd be sick as he tried to comb her hair back. "I'm going to throw up." She moved away from him and leaned against the railing before emptying her stomach on the steps.

* * *

Before she could do anything she felt the cuff being released from her hand and Ward picked her up bridal style. "He probably caused a concussion, I should have scanned you before you woke up." His voice was soft and his grasp gentle despite being firm as he carried her into the lab. He sat her on the lab table and stepped in front of her, gently touching her scalp to examine her.

Skye knew she had a choice, she could injure herself trying to escape or she could play Ward's feelings for her into convincing him to let her go. She looked up at him as he stepped away to a shelf that held one of Simmons' handheld scanners.

"Let me go." She pleaded and he turned back to her with the scanner, calibrating it as he moved to her. "You say your feelings are real, if you mean that you'll let me go. What do you think will happen when we reach Garrett? He won't just let me live, not even as a favor to you."

Ward looked into her eyes as he gently ran the scanner beside her head. "I will let you go as soon as you tell me the password. I can't show up to Garrett empty handed and Deathlok won't hesitate to do what is necessary to get the password from you." He pulled the scanner back and nodded. "I was right, you have a slight concussion and multiple bruises from when he pulled you out of the car." Putting the scanner aside he turned to her and framed her body with his arms against the table. "I will do everything I can to protect you but I need that password."

She shook her head, "I won't give it to you even if you shot me. I'll die before I gave it to you." He nodded and stood up, pulling her from the table gently till she was on her feet. Just as he was about to speak Deathlok entered the room and looked straight at them.

* * *

"Why isn't she restrained?"

There was little doubt Ward would tell him that she refused to give him the password and he'd walk away to not watch what Deathlok did to her. However, even Ward surprised her with what he had to say. "You pulled her from the car roughly and threw her to the ground. You caused her to have a concussion, she's halfway disoriented and has some gaps in her memory. I was trying to help her fill in the missing gaps so she'd unlock the hard drive."

Deathlok waited and moved over, going to grasp Skye's arm but Ward stepped in front of her. "Garrett says to stand aside immediately."

He looked straight at Deathlok's cybernetic eye. "She's off-limits, I'll get the password but it's going to take time because your super soldier here did damage."

Deathlok merely glanced at Skye before taking a step back. "He said to let her sleep and recover. He'll question her when we reach base because he's tired of your games."

He was gone seconds later and Skye looked at Ward as he turned to her. "You lied…"

"I told you I'd do everything I can to protect you." He reached up and cupped her cheek, pulling her into his arms. Skye let him pull her close and surprisingly relaxed when he rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head. "I'll take you to your bunk."

* * *

She was picked up bridal style once again and he moved out of the lab to the stairs, stepping over the mess she'd made and up the stairs to the main deck. Ward didn't stop till they were in her bunk and she was in bed. She sat up as he moved to the door, "Ward wait." He turned to her and she looked at the door. "Shut the door for a moment." As soon as the door was shut she swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked up at him. "Garrett is going to kill me after he interrogates me, you can keep denying it but you know he will."

"He likes you…"

"Stop being delusional." She stood up and looked him in the eyes. "Think about what he does, how he acts and his methods. He kills fellow agents, even those he likes and he's taken a good man and turned him into a murderer." Skye shook her head, "he's making you like him, turning you against everyone that cares about you and he knows why you'd protect me. He won't let me live because it'll divide your loyalties and make you question his orders. If I arrive at the compound I won't be alive the next morning."

His jaw clinched and he looked away, "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"You can't stop him but if you let me go now, if you get me off this plane right now then I'll be safe. I can get to the team and I'll be safe, alive and you'll have protected me." Tilting her head she spoke softly. "You say you're feelings are real, I don't know about that but I know one thing Ward." He turned his attention back to her, "you can't stand the idea of me dying."

A finger touched her cheek and he looked at her reverently. "Even if I let you go he'd never stop hunting you down."

Reaching a hand up, Skye took his hand in hers. "Come with me, tell Coulson everything about Garrett and HYDRA. You can help us stop him from succeeding, that stops his hunt for me and keep me safe."

"I can't, I'm sorry." He pulled his hand away and turned to the door. "I will protect you though, I promise."

The door slid shut behind him and Skye shook her head as she curled up in her bunk. Allowing herself to silently shed tears she cried for herself but also Ward. He genuinely cared about her and thought he could protect her but instead he'd be sending her to her death. She didn't know how he'd react if Garrett killed her but she knew it would turn him against Garrett quickly, perhaps even make him kill the madman so she took comfort that her death would bring Garrett down in some way.

* * *

A/N: I just kept thinking of what if Skye had actually listened and not rejected him. How would it had turned out, would he protect her or still stay loyal to Garrett.

I don't know if I should continue this or not, it was intended as a one shot.


	2. Remembering

One Person in One Moment

Spoilers: Nothing Personal 1x20, goes AU during

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Skye was awoken by the door to her room opening, she quickly shot up and looked at the door only to find Ward. He closed it behind him and gently set a cup on the shelf at the top of her bed before pulling the scanner from his back pocket. Moving to the edge of the bed Skye noticed the various bruises and cuts to his face.

"What happened to you?" Reaching up she touched his cheek where the healing scar that had been there when she went to sleep was now ugly and open.

Saying nothing he squatted down beside the bed and ran the scanner by her head. After viewing the results he pulled a packet from his pocket and tore it open, taking her hand to place the pills inside it. "Take these, they'll help with the minor swelling that you have."

After taking the pills and drinking the water, she put the glass in his accepting hand. He stood up to leave but she grabbed his arm, causing him to grunt. Ward turned to her and she stared at him, "what happened to you."

"It's nothing, my ribs got jarred but they'll heal. You need rest so stay in bed and do something mindless." He turned to the door but she pulled him back again. "Skye let me go."

"No." She shut the door and tossed the glass onto the bed before lifting the edge of his shirt to see his normally tan torso otherwise colored black and blue. "Mike beat the crap out of you, why?"

Pushing his shirt down, he gently removed her hands from his body and backed her up till she sat on the edge of the bed. "I've disabled the wifi so I'll bring you a tablet to play with. You're safest in your bunk so stay here." He grabbed the glass and turned back to the door. Before he opened it he turned to look at her over his shoulder. "Punishment for protecting you but I'll take it if it means you're safe."

He was gone before anything else could be said and Skye sat back on the bed, hugging her knees to her. Looking at the floor she found herself unable to comprehend why Ward was taking a beating when all it would take was one bullet to Mike's head. Skye wasn't for murder but she thought about her options. Ward was determined to protect her from Mike but would hand her over to Garrett, who in her opinion was the devil-in-disguise. Once he handed her over to Garrett, she'd be interrogated roughly and harshly before a bullet was put between her eyes. Ward would most likely turn on Garrett and shoot him because it was true, he couldn't accept her death in any form. Simmons had let it slip that Ward beat himself up and was the first to volunteer to retrieve her miracle drug after Coulson.

* * *

Leaning against the wall, she stared out the window at the clouds and the greenery that was land below them. There was no detail but that didn't matter because it was still beautiful to her, she loved the plane because it was home to her. It was the first real home she'd ever had and it'd held a family who loved her for her, not because she pretended. The door opened and she didn't bother turning as a tablet was placed on the bed before her and a hand went to her head, followed by a kiss to her temple.

"At least my dream came true." She turned to see Ward starting towards the door but he turned to look at her. "Before I die, at least I know my dream came true no matter how short a dream it was."

"You aren't going to die Skye," he moved over to her and cupped her cheek, rubbing it gently with his thumb. "I will protect you."

She looked back out the window, "do you even want to know what my dream was?"

The bed dipped as he sat down on it, pushing the tablet out of the way so not to break it. "Tell me what your dream was."

"I always wanted a home and a family who loved me for me, not because I pretended to be what they wanted." She touched her hula doll and it bobbled. "This plane was my home and the team was my family. At least my dream came true, I'll die knowing I had a family."

"Skye you aren't going to die, stop saying that."

Tearing her eyes away from the window she looked at him, shaking her head. "Don't you get it? Garrett ordered Mike to beat the crap out of you because you dared to try to protect me. There is no protecting me Ward, there is no way out of this where I live. After he's done interrogating me he will kill me and my only consolation is that I know you'll kill him after he does. You won't be able to let him go when I'm lying lifeless on the floor because I know murdering me is unforgiveable in your eyes." Her eyes tore back to the window, "he'll die because I die. That'll help the team in the end, one last thing I can do for them."

"Skye…"

"It's too late, Garrett doesn't trust you and has Mike on your every move. You couldn't get me off this plane if you even wanted to now." Brown eyes stared right into his, "you can't protect me anymore or save me."

* * *

The door opened and they both turned to see Deathlok in the doorway. "We're almost there, turn off the autopilot and start the flight."

Ward stood up and left the room, shutting the door behind him and Mike. Skye picked up her tablet and flipped to the file that held pictures of the team, she leafed through them trying to remember all the good she had in her life before she endures so much bad. She wasn't delusional to think that Garrett would be nice to her. He'd use every method, humane and inhumane, to make her talk and eventually she would right before he killed her. She only hoped that Ward wasn't in the room when Garrett actually committed her murder because she didn't know if he'd be able to compartmentalize the way he needed to in order to kill Garrett. If he was present he'd probably lose it right at that moment, grabbing the nearest weapon and kill whoever was in sight before being killed himself by Garrett.

Stopping at one of her birthday party she let herself cry silently because in the picture she'd been celebrating her first birthday with the team. In the picture, everyone except May was watching her open the gift they'd gotten her: the picture that sat beside her bed, of everyone on the team.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I'm extending this, it maybe long or it maybe short. I don't know yet.

Next...stay tuned because I'm not exposing secrets this time around.

Please read and review...


	3. Protecting

One Person in One Moment

Spoilers: Nothing Personal 1x20, goes AU during

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Skye looked up from where she sat on her bed when the door to her bunk opened. She found Garrett standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. Folding her arms she stared at him as if he didn't scare her and in truth he did. When she'd first met him there was something about him that was off and she never really liked him but because he was Ward's SO she'd at least respected him. Now there was no need for respect because she saw just what type of monster he was and what he'd done to Ward was enough to make her want to shoot him, much less that he was the Clairvoyant.

Ward had lied to her, kidnapped her and killed more people than she wished to count but she wasn't ignorant that Garrett demanded him to. She knew from him killing Thomas Nash that he could feel regret and from past experience knew he preferred ICERs to actual guns, as he'd chosen them over their actual weapons when taking down men at the HUB. He didn't kill for enjoyment nor was he psychopath or sociopath. He could feel emotion and didn't make everything about him, two key factors she knew differentiated him from that category of people. Garrett on the other hand was one of those, which one she wasn't sure but there was little doubt he'd do anything to keep power over people and do what he wanted.

"How are you feeling?" He looked at her and she placed her tablet down on the bed. She saw his eyes go towards it immediately.

"Like you care and before you think your good little soldier betrayed you, he disabled the internet. It's in the control room so even with my skills I can't get to it from my bunk." She folded her arms and stared at him. "Where's Ward."

"Otherwise detained. You're coming with me to get checked over, see how much damage Deathlok did to you." He turned to the side, "follow me."

She shook her head, "no."

"Girl don't play with me. I'm being nice out because Ward requested it nicely as opposed to demanding this time but that can change. So get up and follow me or I'll be forced to pull you out of this bunk. If you make me do that I'll see to it that Ward receives a punishment as well."

Skye moved off her bed and past Garrett, seeing Ward behind held back by Deathlok just a few feet away from the bunk. He was staring impassively but she saw the fury in his eyes as she immediately moved to him. He reached out past Deathlok and grabbed her, pulling her close as Garrett turned to them. The madman merely gave a glare as Ward gently pushed Skye behind him as if to protect her, she kept a hand on his arm while looking past him at Garrett.

"Alright love birds, it seems separating you isn't going to happen so Ward take her to see Raina." Ward merely let his eyes graze Deathlok before Garrett chuckled. "Leave them alone because I have a feeling Skye won't try anything because she knows the consequences. Don't you my dear?"

"First off, I'm not your dear and second you can take that…" her comment was cut off by Ward reaching back to squeeze her arm.

* * *

Ward waited for Deathlok to move back before he gently pulled Skye in front of him, directing her ahead without anything other than a look and nudge. They walked and Garrett followed, watching their every move and the looks that went between SO and Rookie. Getting to the cargo bay Skye turned quickly once down the stairs and made her way to the armory, ignoring Ward's calls and him running after her as well as Garrett ordering Deathlok to take her out.

Once at the armory she tried to enter the code but was stopped when Ward grabbed her arm. He roughly pulled her away and stared down at her as Deathlok arrived to take her out. "You don't have to do anything, I have her." Ward spoke to Deathlok despite looking straight at her.

Skye stared up at him. "Grant please…"

He said nothing and pulled handcuffs from his back pocket, taking her arms to put them on her. With her hands cuffed together he took her arm and led her towards the cargo bay. Deathlok walked ahead of them and Ward took something from his pocket as he walked and shoved it in her back pocket. She only gave him a sideways glance as she was very aware of what the object was because he'd taught her about different weapons during one of their training sessions. Why he was shoving a knife in her back pocket was beyond her understanding.

"Why?" She whispered and he didn't look at her despite whispering back.

"If I can't protect you I need to know you can defend yourself."

In that moment Skye realized that it had dawned on him that he couldn't protect her like he wanted. He must have realized when Garrett came on board and threatened him to make Skye cooperate that he could no longer be her protector. She moved closer to him and his hand released her arm, moving to her back as he stole a quick kiss to her head. It was over before anyone would have noticed, certainly not Garrett as they entered the cargo bay.

"I have to give you props girl." He chuckled and smirked at Ward. "A lively one you got there. I knew she had a mind of her own but to attempt to run with trained men surrounding her is quite impressive." He dropped the smirk and walked over to her, "impressive but stupid. I thought you had a brain or has that alien drug made you lose all that intelligence you had."

Skye spit in his face and watched as he wiped it off. "You can go to Hell."

He backhanded her across the face so hard her head swung to the other side. Garrett pointed at her as his eyes turned threatening. She turned back to face him while bringing her hand up to her cheek. "Next time you do that, I don't give a damn if you're so important or not. I'm going to put one through that pretty little head of yours. You understand that?"

Skye felt Ward's hand tighten on her back and his body stiffened at the threat but he made no move to do anything to stop Garrett. She said nothing and stared at Garrett, hand to her face as it felt like it was on fire. "What do you want me to do with her now?" Ward asked the question and Skye didn't know if Garrett caught the hatred but her SO was fuming.

"Take her to Raina, she seems eager to get ahold of her for some damn reason or another. Something about her blood matching some old SHIELD case 20-something years back." Garrett stared at her. "I'll question her after the woman checks her over."

* * *

With a little tap on her back, Skye moved forward and Ward escorted her down the ramp into a garage of some type that was storing the plane. They moved around through the corridors and Ward seemed to glare at every male that showed interest in her, they only stopped when they reached the elevator. There were two men in the elevator and both seemed to smirk at her as if she was a piece of meat.

"When you get done with that Ward then send her our way." One chuckled as she recoiled, "oh Sweetheart you're in the lair of wolves now and no one is going to sa…"

Before he could finish Ward had his arm around the guy's next and shot a glare at the other one standing a few inches away. "If I even hear that you've threatened her with a look much less words, you'll be serving HYDRA from under the desert sands. Is that understood?"

"Yes." The man spoke weakly and Ward let him go, the other man nodded as if understanding the threat.

Skye smirked at him, "you were saying?" He mere rubbed his throat and looked at her before looking down. The doors opened and Ward tapped her back to inform her to walk out, at that moment she'd do anything to get away from the creeps in the small box.

* * *

However, walking out of the elevator meant walking just a few feet before Raina appeared with her creepy smile.

"Skye, I'm glad you could join us." She walked over and took Skye's arm, "that'll be all Agent Ward, I'll let you know when we're done."

The hacker pulled back from Raina and moved quickly to Ward, he pushed her slightly behind him as he seemed to be doing to protect her. "I stay with Skye, there's no negotiating on that fact."

"Agent Ward, not to sound insensitive but I'm pretty sure for the exam that Skye is going to have to remove articles of clothing. I don't think you want to make her uncomfortable do you?"

Skye thumbed at Ward, "you mean the guy that accidently walked in on me when I was showering and just stared at my face when everything else was there. I don't call him a robot for nothing, he doesn't act like a normal guy around female body parts despite being straight."

Ward resisted the urge to roll his eyes and comment that he'd reacted later when he'd been by himself. It had also lead to an embarrassing moment with May during sex, not that the woman cared. He shifted slightly and gently grabbed her arm, "which way?"

Raina seemed to relent and motioned to a cordoned off area, "right here. If you'll remove her restraints please because I can't examine her with them on." Ward removed the cuffs and rubbed her wrists as he looked into her eyes. She nodded knowing he wasn't leaving her side for even a second.

Squeezing her hand as she sat on the exam table, Ward looked directly at her when Raina got close. "If you want things to stop than just call it and they will." His gaze turned icy before her eyes but he then directed the glare at Raina. "If she says to stop than you'd better stop because unlike Garrett, I don't see you as necessary and I won't hesitate to shoot you where you stand."

"Ward..." Skye put a hand on his arm and he turned to look at her, his expression softened quickly at seeing her eyes. "I'm sure she'll stop or else I'll use everything you taught me to put her down." Smiling slightly she squeezed his bicep, "bullets don't solve everything nor do you have to shoot someone when I can take them out easily."

The woman nodded, "I assure you nothing will be painful."

"That's what they wall say." Skye remarked sarcastically before letting Raina take her arm to draw blood. "I don't believe you."

* * *

A/N: Well Skye is now in Garrett's custody but he realizes that separating Ward and Skye won't work in his favor. Will it be a win for him or the turning point that Ward needs to defect?

Next...no spoilers.

Please read and review...


	4. Identifying

One Person in One Moment

Spoilers: Nothing Personal 1x20, goes AU during

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Raina smirked as she turned from the results on her computer to find Garrett waiting just a few feet away with his arms folded and leaning against the wall. He stood straight and moved over to her as she looked up from the computer. The woman had called him down to tell him of her findings and how they could help HYDRA win.

"What does the girl's DNA tell you?"

The woman turned to the computer as he joined her, "that she is a species that SHIELD encountered 25 years ago in the Hunan Province of China. Two monsters massacred a village to find a baby but she was never found, the mother was captured while the father escaped and SHIELD interrogated the female until she gave up everything they could ever use. Skye is a complete full-blooded alien from a planet known as Sondona, home to the Enyn. A blood-thirsty species who thrive on war and a genetically programmed to be blood-thirsty."

"Eyan?"

"It's pronounced Enyn, repeating the word 'in' twice." Raina smirked and looked at the computer, "she's genetically predisposed to be blood-thirsty and have a desire to destroy her enemies if they don't submit. I think being raised on Earth away from it all has prevented her genetic code from activating the desire. A little blood should do the trick and she'll be ready to destroy her enemy."

Garrett nodded and smirked, "any images of her dear mother we can give her?"

"It's all in the database under 'Subject 084-1225', her name was Keyma I believe."

* * *

Skye stood pacing the small room she was placed in, Ward sat in chair watching her as they both waited on Garrett to come speak to them. She paused and slid to the floor, placing with her necklace as she looked at the wall. Sighing she let the necklace drop and leaned her head against the wall behind her, letting her eyes drift to the man across the room.

"Does he always leave his prisoners to boredom?"

Ward sighed and put his hands against his knees. "Usually he doesn't take prisoners and if he does, they usually are test subjects. I expected him to try to do more to you by now because leaving you this long is highly unusual." Standing, Ward moved to her as she rubbed her wrists.

Squatting in front of her, he removed the key to the handcuffs and unlocked them from one wrist before placing it back on slightly looser but not loose enough to let her escape or cut off blood flow. He followed the first with the other and pocketed the key before rubbing her wrists with his finger. Skye met his eyes and gave a slightly smile, "thanks."

"How are you feeling? I watched what Raina gave you but with her you can't be too sure she's giving you something with the correct label."

"I feel like a prisoner but other than that I'm fine."

* * *

The door opened they found Garrett standing there with a tablet, a smirk on his face. "You'll be more than fine by the time tomorrow comes." He nodded his head and Raina walked in, over to Skye and bent down beside her. Ward turned to look at Garrett as he pulled Skye up, away from Raina.

"What are you giving her?"

"Something to make her better Son, that alien drug we gave her did some damage didn't it Flowers?"

Raina looked at Skye as she removed a syringe from her pocket, "it unfortunately changed some of your genetics. We're giving you the antidote so the changes will stop." The woman effectively lied and injected Skye in her neck, she pulled her handcuffed hands up to cover the spot. "By tomorrow that'll correct any damage."

"Despite what you think Son," Garrett slapped Ward's arm, "we have very special plans for Skye and harming her wouldn't be in our best interests. You can quit worrying because I promise you she'll be taken care of." He walked to Skye and turned the tablet around for Skye to see a picture on it of a woman caked in blood and held in restraints. "We found some information on your family, more specifically your mother."

Skye took the tablet and stared at it, "what did you do to her?"

"Oh nothing, see that's what they usually look like…the monsters that destroyed the village you were found in." He saw her look up at him and he backed up, smirking at Ward. "Son I knew you were antisocial but I never expected you to actually go for a girl who was alien. Now that was something I never saw coming in the least."

"Alien?" Skye and Ward both spoke at the same time, Raina took the tablet and walked a few feet.

She sat in the chair Ward had vacated as Garrett leaned against the wall. "A blood-thirsty race called Enyn, your race loves war and is genetically programed to be blood-thirsty and killers."

Skye laughed and shook her head, "can't be me than because I get sick when I even give someone a bruise. I've never killed anyone and even the thought makes me sick so blood-thirsty isn't me."

Garrett looked at Ward and walked over to him. "You've been training her as an SO and you're telling me she can't harm a fly? What kind of SO were you?"

"A damn good one." Skye voiced and glared at Garrett. "I've shot an ICER and know how to disarm someone. Just because I haven't killed doesn't mean I haven't been taught how." She gave a look of indignation, "I'd just prefer not to."

* * *

A thousand miles away, Phil Coulson stood talking to Maria Hill about getting his agent back when a single phone call would change the course of the war against HYDRA.

Maria Hill quickly answered her phone as it rung. "What?" She listened before looking slightly taken aback. "Stark right now I'm…" she rolled her eyes but became quiet. "You're telling me that they're here to help recover one agent whose life could change the future of the world?" Hill shook her head, "alright we'll head to New York as soon as we can get rid of these military assholes." She hung up and shrugged at Coulson, "guess we're getting your agent back, apparently the Asgardians and another extra-terrestrial civilization think that without her the world could go to hell and back."

"So what's the plan?" Coulson smiled and Hill nodded to the door. "I'm up for some exercise."

Hill opened the door and several of the soldiers filed in, Talbot included. The Colonel looked at both ex-agents, "are you ready to surrender the base."

"First," Hill looked at her nails. "Technically it's my base, when Fury died I became director and everything that was his became mine. Second," she looked back up and nodded slightly, "I'm afraid we have a world to save and you're standing in my way." She quickly took on one of the soldiers as Coulson took on the others.

Minutes later, Coulson shook his head as they stared at the men passed out on the floor. "He really should have sent more men."

"They're all incompetent, doesn't matter how many men he has." She stepped over Talbot and turned at the door. "You coming or not?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in so long, University classes and also not having a computer has put me behind several weeks. By the way, I made up the Enyn (pronounced In-In) and have a few pages of my idea notebook filled with information about the society. So you'll learn more as the chapters go on but I promise it's very interesting.

Next...NO SPOILERS!

Please read and review...


	5. Hoping

One Person in One Moment

Spoilers: Nothing Personal 1x20, goes AU during

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Enyn culture

* * *

Trying to redirect the team to New York took a bit more convincing than Coulson was used to. In fact, they were on the verge of retaliation if their attitudes were anything to go by. Hill looked on with wide eyes and possibly shock, if he was judging her expression correctly, as Fitz, Simmons, Trip and May _all_ opposed going to New York because their first priority was recovering Skye.

"Alright shut up and that's an order from the former Director of SHIELD." Hill practically yelled and everyone in the room fell silent, their arguments worthless and Coulson turned with his arms folded. "What the hell is wrong with you people? You claim to be the remainder of SHIELD, for what it stands for but what I see is a bunch of bickering children who don't want to follow their team leader's instructions." Fitz opened his mouth to speak but she put a finger up and he closed it. "Now, I made it an order that we're going to New York so pack what you need and get on the damn plane or so help me I'll knock out whoever objects before leaving them in the damn Arctic. Do I make myself clear?" They all stared at her before leaving the room, except May who stood by Coulson.

"I had it under control but thanks for the help anyways."

Hill put up her thumb and index finger, "I was this close to knocking them all out. I have a damn migraine thanks to that little whining and objection session. May I didn't…"

"It's over with, what's this about Skye and if it involves me putting a bullet in Ward than I'm in."

"I'll tell you on the way or I'll call Stark and let him explain, something about Skye being some extra-terrestrial civilization's beacon of hope and salvation." She got stared in response, "he doesn't make a lot of sense half the time and when he does, he's a pompous ass."

* * *

A thousand miles away Grant Ward was being held at gunpoint as Garrett stared at Skye. The girl was standing in the middle of a room with a SHIELD agent knocked on the floor before her. Garrett was watching her like a hawk and Raina seemed to be taking notes on a pad of paper as she stood by the holding room door.

"I said kill him or I shoot, I don't know where I'll hit and it maybe somewhere vital so either kill him or your SO gets injured." He shrugged, "or dead, depending where I shoot and I'm not looking when I do."

Skye looked between the man on the floor and then at Ward, constantly between them. She felt sick to her stomach and hook her head, beginning to breathe heavily before she backed up in a hurry. She fell back on the floor before vomiting next to where she was, tears in her eyes as she looked up and wiped her mouth.

"Garrett stop this." Ward all but yelled at his SO as he looked at Skye. "She's not going to kill him."

Garrett shook his head, "well then I guess we learned two things today." He fired the weapon into Ward without looking and the man groaned as he was hit in the arm. "You weren't a very good SO and she's useless." He walked over and bent down next to Skye, "I thought you were worth something but it seems your time on this planet made you incapable of being of your own people. Come sunrise you'll be Raina's to play with, I can guarantee it won't be as pleasant as the last time you were in her lab." He stood and walked past Ward, to the door and looked back at Skye as he addressed Raina. "She's all yours come tomorrow."

"What about Ward?" Raina asked in curiosity and the man chuckled.

"He's outlived his usefulness." Garrett looked over at Ward, "sorry Son but I don't have a use for you anymore. Enjoy one last night with your little freak before you both go your separate ways." He looked at the guard by the door, "remove the prisoner and close it up."

* * *

As soon as the agent was gone and the door shut, Skye moved over to Ward and looked at his arm to find it bleeding, Ward slid down the wall and looked at her. "I'm sorry." Skye used the knife from her pocket to cut some of her shirt and tied off Ward's arm. "I should have killed him, I just got so sick at the thought of killing him."

Ward shook his head and put his good hand on her cheek, wiping away tears with his thumb as he gazed at her. "You're good Skye, you don't know what it's like to kill someone and despite what you think, my kills do haunt me."

"He shot you and now he's going to kill us both." She looked down at his arm and shook her head. "If I had killed him, proved my usefulness we could have escaped eventually."

His hand caught hers and she looked up at him, "my life isn't worth your soul and if I never do anything else good, I will do everything in my power to make sure your soul never touches darkness." He looked down before meeting her eyes once again. "Even if that means dying to get you out of here."

"No," Skye grabbed his face and shook her head. "I won't let you die for me."

Moving his hand through her arms, he cupped her cheek and pulled her closer. Mere inches apart, he gazed into her eyes and gave a small smile. "I've had a horrible life Skye but despite everything that's happened, you've given me something I've never had before. A small ray of sunshine and happiness, something I've never had before and because I know the world needs you more than it needs me I will make sure you stay alive."

Skye nodded and smiled, "and I'll keep on giving you that if you just stop giving up on me. We have till morning to figure something out and a lot can happen between now and then. May could return and track down the plane or Coulson could figure out everything and call on the Avengers or we may figure out how to get out of here."

He pulled her into his arms and Skye leaned her head against his chest. She closed her eyes briefly as she felt him kiss her temple and place his chin on her head to tuck her into his body away from the world. "Those are just hopes and dreams, you were right about Garrett and I thought a debt was more important than the one good thing I had in my life." Pulling back he met her eyes, "I don't deserve your forgiveness but I'm sorry I put you here. I should have just left Providence without you, left you with the team."

She punched his good arm, "too bad, I already forgave you. Now be quiet and let me think before I fall asleep."

"Yes ma'am." He smirked and pulled her closer, resting his chin on her head as she relaxed against him.

* * *

Arriving in New York, the team and Hill were greeted at Avenger Tower by most of the Avengers. Hawkeye and Black Widow nodded before moving over and Coulson knew they'd give him hell later for his revival without telling them. Stark and Cap were speaking with Thor and an unknown woman who looked like she'd stepped out of something from Lord of the Rings, among them was also Sif.

"Hill said something was going on concerning one of my agents." Coulson looked at them as they gathered around the team by the elevators. "Not to be rude but she's missing, kidnapped by a man who works for HYDRA and knows her every weakness."

"You mistake what you believe to be her weaknesses." The strange woman looked over at him and Sif nodded as they neared. "She who is our hope, her only weakness is him who sees her light. She cannot harm, even under duress and her light cannot cease until the last essence of her body is burned away."

Coulson shook his head, "who are you and what do you know about Skye?"

"I am Ora of Sondona, planet of the Pacifist Enyn race. You have met those of the Horde Enyn race, those who stole our hope and wished to convert her before her year was up but they failed and she shines like a beacon to our people even through the stars." She bowed her head before pulling back up to look him in the eyes with a small smile.

"It is a long story Son of Coul but I assure you, like Asgard is a friend so is Sondona." Sif squeezed his arm gently. "However, Skye is in danger because one among her prison has contact with the Horde Enyn. They will not cease until her light ceases to exist because she is a threat to them. Heimdall keeps watch on her light but before we arrived he told us where she is located. I believe you call it Havana."

May looked at Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, "we'll need your assistance."

"One of your team is one of ours." Romanoff spoke before she looked at Barton, "suit up and bring an extra quiver."

"I love those missions." He was cheeky before disappearing.

Romanoff moved to Coulson, "we will get her back."

"Ward kidnapped her." Coulson sighed, "you knew him as much as anyone knows anyone. I don't think he'll hurt her but just to be sure…"

"I'll do what has to be done." She gave a firm nod but Ora took a step forward quickly.

"You cannot harm this man." The woman turned to Sif, "he who sees her light is a warden of her soul. You destroy him and you destroy her, his name is himself."

Sif looked at Coulson, "it is true, Enyn are not without gifts and like many on Asgard see what we cannot. On the day of her birth, Skye's future was announced and while many believed the 'loss in darkness' to be a sign of war, it was also stated that the warden of her heart would hold as his name as his designation."

"I understand you think one thing but this man is not the one you believe is intended for Skye." May took a few steps toward Ora. "He is a murderer and betrayed those closest to him for a man who has done so much worse."

Ora smiled at her, "this you know is true but I assure you when you find him, he will not be the man you believe him to be. He will protect her with his life, ensuring her soul is kept safe and whole without touching the darkness. That is his call to her, to protect the light inside her and give her a companion who knows darkness. For if he knows darkness, then he can protect her from touching it."

* * *

Morning came as the door to the small room was thrown open, Ward looked up to see a HYDRA agent moving in towards them. Skye woke at the sound of the door being thrown open and Ward felt as she clutched his arm with one hand and his shirt with the other. He put his arms around her, even the one he knew was injured and glared at the men as if daring them to touch the woman in his arms.

"Regan don't do this…" he pleaded with one of the men he knew but Regan drew his gun and pointed it at him. "Please, she's innocent in all this."

Regan gave a sneer and shook his head. "As far as I'm concerned, she's some alien freak and we're going to find out about her. Don't make this harder on yourself, let her go and take your death like a man or are you going to be like the puppy dog you are when you follow Garrett around asking for orders?"

Skye's demeanor changed and even Ward noticed her become stiff. "You piece of HYDRA shit!" She stood up and moved towards him, his gun aimed at her but taking a step back as she walked towards him. "You don't dare get to talk to him like that. You know nothing about me or him. I get it now, how Garrett works…"

"He's a great man…"

"No he's freaking psychopath who orders everyone around like dogs. Which are you, the cocker spaniel or are you the…"

Regan shook his head, "enough!" He went to grab her but she twisted around and bent back his hand, pulling the gun from his grasp. Once it was in hand, she flipped around and pointed it at him. His face turned to shock at what she did and she smirked. "How…"

"I have a great SO who taught me that distraction gives the right amount of time to disarm someone." She shrugged, "I tend to talk a lot so he taught me to use it to my advantage. Now what to do with you." Ward rose from where he sat and took the gun, Regan smirked until Ward fired the weapon once into his head. Skye shrugged, "see I told you that would work. Now let's get out of here."

* * *

A/N: So the team is heading to save Skye while Skye and Ward are both attempting to escape. Can anyone see the irony of the situation, especially if the two succeed? Hope you guys are enjoying my Enyn storyline.

Next...I guess you could figure it out from this chapter.

Please read and review...


	6. Rescuing

One Person in One Moment

Spoilers: Nothing Personal 1x20, goes AU during

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Enyn culture

* * *

Grant Ward found himself hiding for the first time in his life, around corners and inside rooms as he and Skye escaped from the room that had been their holding cell. A single gun with only a few rounds left, he didn't have the luxury of one-on-one combat especially with his arm the way it was. Skye seemed to understand the danger of their task, a first since she began taking part in any type of field work, keeping to the walls and behind him.

His goal was to get to one of the many exits that the bunker held before being detected. There was an exit just two corridors away from their cell, it seemed simple unless you took into account that they had to pass the living quarters. HYDRA agents seemed to buzz that hall like bees in a hive, Ward knew their only chance was to duck between rooms and around corners. If he could get to his own quarters at the end of the hall, he could get Skye into a vest and supply them both with ICERs.

"So what now?" Ward looked down when Skye's warm breath hit his neck, they stood behind a corner that linked to the residence corridor. "It's like they're converging on the hall."

"It's the living quarters," he turned to look down the corridor to identify his room. Turning back to meet her eyes, he sighed. "Mine are at the end of the hall, third door on the right. If we can get there without being detected I can get us ICERs and vests."

Skye nodded before smirking, "tell me how to act and I'll provide the diversion."

Ignoring the urge to roll his eyes at her obvious plan, as well as the urge to knock her out just to keep the other agents from leering at her like she was a piece of meat, Ward motioned to her clothes. "Loose the boots, flannel shirt and the jewelry."

No sooner as he said what had to be done, she was stripping off her shirt and removing her boots before bundling her jewelry into the reminders of her shirt. "Okay, what now?"

"Hair up, Garrett is more soldier than Coulson, he expects you to act like an agent down to how you dress." She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and gave a look of 'so' before he nodded. "Code is 7593, once you're in the room look for the black case. Inside is a small gas grenade that we got from the Fridge, it'll provide the cover we need to get to the room."

Skye nodded, "okay got it. Get inside, find the grenade, throw it out the door and see you in the room ten seconds after." She started to go but he stopped her, "what?"

"Get the ICERs and vests from the trunk, code is the same as the door."

"Right, prepare to flee as soon as the grenade goes off." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, smiling as she turned the corner.

* * *

Ward watched as she walked past the other agents with purpose, nothing like the rookie he knew and they ignored her. He let go of a sigh until one of the men grabbed her and spoke to her. Everything in him screamed to protect her but he knew he couldn't be seen, he only prayed that she was prepared to kick the agent away in a form that didn't arouse suspicion.

"What do we have here, a newbie by the looks of it." The agent smirked at her, "where you going Sweetheart?"

Skye glared at him, "okay, first remove your hand from my arm before I remove it from your body. Second, my orders are not yours so if you have a problem with that why don't you take it up with Garrett. I'm sure he'd more than happy to have you interrupt his planning for you to ask about a task he assigned to me."

The agent let her go and nodded, "my apologies Agent…"

"None of your damn business." She glared up at him, "and next time I find out you've accosted another female agent, I'll personally see to it that your reproductive parts are removed from your body with a knife. Do you want to test that?"

He shook his head, "no ma'am."

"Good, report to your station immediately."

No soon as the words were spoken, the agent was gone and Skye got to the quarters. She looked back at the column Ward hid behind and smirked before entering the code to the room. He watched her disappear inside and counted the seconds.

* * *

It took five whole minutes before Ward saw the door open and he prepared himself. Several agents were in the halls just talking or messing around, they weren't prepared for the grenade that Skye threw out the door. As soon as the gas started to get thick, Ward made his way by memory to the room and moved through the door, slamming it behind him before anyone noticed he'd been there.

Ward found Skye strapping a vest on as well as a thigh holster, placing the spare ICER she had in it. He took time to get a vest on himself, mainly because of his arm until Skye began helping him strap it on. She bent down in front of him and quickly went about attaching both of his thigh holsters.

"Good job Rookie." He nodded as she stood, handing him the weapons.

"Thanks." She sighed and looked at him, "I had a bit too much fun with that agent though."

He grabbed a bag on a shelf and Skye watched him remove the object inside. It looked like a strange medallion with a loop that someone could loop their hand through, etched with symbols neither from Earth or Asgard. "Raina said this belonged to the monsters that destroyed that village. If they really are your parents, you should be able to work it."

Skye took it and slipped her hand through the loop, watching as the center of it lit up. "I don't know what to do with it."

Nodding to the lamp, he waited till she looked at the object. "Try that."

Raising the strange object, palm out she watched as the lamp basically disintegrated before her eyes. "That's useful."

"Two weapons and ICERs, we'll get out of this." He grabbed something nearby and Skye turned as she took of the weapon to see him holding the Beserker staff.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Right now I have no choice." Ward met her eyes and let his hand touch her cheek, "if it helps get you to safety, I'll take whatever I can get."

Skye caught his hand and smiled, "why don't we go kick some HYDRA ass and get out of this place in the process."

Ward just chuckled at her snarky attitude, the girl couldn't imagine killing someone but she was no doubt eager to kick the ass of agents who held her hostage. It seemed like a contradiction to who she was but he was beginning to figure out that there were many contradictions to who she was.

* * *

A few thousand feet above Havana, Romanoff and Barton stood with the team and Sif as well as Ora. They were hovering on autopilot in a quinjet, the team stood getting ready with vests and ICERs.

"Okay, as far as we can tell they are in an abandoned SHIELD facility." Coulson looked at them and laid out a map. "It has tunnels extending out to modern day tobacco farms. There are only five exits to this place, we're going in through the tobacco farm here." He pointed to a place on the map. "We get in, get Skye and get out. Engagement is non-lethal if it can be helped," he looked at Romanoff and Barton. "Skye is our sole priority."

May looked at Barton, "land us."

"You got it." He disappeared into the cockpit.

Coulson looked up at Sif and Ora, "Sif you're welcome to join us but Lady Ora, I need you to remain here. If you aren't prepared to engage in battle, we can't have you there."

"I understand." Ora nodded, "I shall wait here for the wounded."

Simmons smiled, "Fitz and I will wait with her."

"Okay," Coulson looked at Sif. "Are you joining us?"

Sif put an arm against her chest. "It would be an honor to fight beside you in battle Son of Coul."

Trip chuckled, "more of you'll be doing the fighting for us."

"To assist any ally in a battle is an honor." Sif watched the specialist, "surely you don't believe just because you are mortals, I believe you unworthy to fight beside?"

"They maybe young but their race is not far behind the Enyn." Ora smiled at Sif, "beside, soon all of us will be entwined. Asgardian blood will soon entwine with those of this race and in the years to come Enyn blood will also entwine with them."

Sif chuckled, "I'm sure the Allfather will be beside himself to hear such words."

"Perhaps but I urge you to see through the Allfather's mask to the criminal who possesses his figure."

"What do you speak of?"

"We shall speak another time." Ora touched Sif's arm, "when the Enyn's hope is safe among her friends once again."

* * *

Touching the quinjet down, all but Ora and Fitzsimmons exited onto a tobacco field to see part of it in flames. The sounds of gunshots and yells were heard among the plants as the team hurried to see what was going on. They crouched not far from a physical fight between a group of men and people inside the circle they were creating.

"Whoever that it, they have many enemies upon them." Sif shook her head, "we should assist them immediately.

Coulson looked at his weapon and turned to the others, "Barton, Romanoff circle around and let's surround them."

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Romanoff nodded and they all turned to see the circle being disbanded as Ward knocked them out with the Beserker staff. Beside him was Skye firing an ICER before throwing it aside and grabbing the one on his thigh, turning to shoot another man that attempted to come up behind Ward. "Quite the effective team, you sure he's a threat?"

May shook her head, "he kidnapped her?"

"Now they're protecting each other," Sif shook her head. "He has a Beserker staff and uses it not to destroy but to protect, the virtue long lost of Berseker warriors."

Before they could move, Ward slumped against the staff and Skye looked around. No one else was coming for them as she bent down beside Ward and took the staff from him, moving it aside. He seemed to be breathing heavy but speaking, Skye just shook her head and pulled his arm around her shoulder.

"Skye…" he voice echoed to where they team was. "Just go, leave me behind. Whatever Garrett does to me for getting you out is more than I deserve for what I've done."

"I'm not leaving you!" Skye paused and looked at him, "you can have a pity party later on but right now the last thing I'm doing is leaving you to that son of a bitch. He planned on killing you because you protected me, I'm not giving him the chance to do so." She started walking as he slumped against her, "besides, how are you going to explain to Coulson the violations in conduct between supervising officers and their agents if I leave you here."

Ward groaned, "if I have to do that, please leave me here."

Skye chuckled, "like hell, I'm just waiting to see Agent Grant Ward squirming his seat. Of course the look on Coulson's face when he realizes that we escaped a HYDRA base before he could rescue us is going to be priceless." She stopped walking, "you know you could help a little bit. You're like pure muscle and you weight a ton."

The specialist tried to pick himself up more to walk on his own but his body wasn't having it. "I can't…" he groaned and Skye sighed, starting to walk more.

* * *

May and Coulson looked at each other, the Calvary stood and started walking towards the two. Coulson and the others joined, Skye turned her head to see them and stopped. Sif immediately took Ward's arm from around her neck and pulled it around her own.

"Let me help a fellow Berserker warrior, it is the Asgardian way." Sif nodded to Skye, "he is in safe hands I assure you."

Coulson looked at Skye, "we watched the ending of the fight, we thought he kidnapped you or was it an elaborate plan we didn't know about."

"I kidnapped her." Ward groaned and Skye rolled her eyes before slapping his side.

"You're not helping matters, let me do the talking before you walk yourself into a bullet." She turned to Coulson and nodded. "It's a long story and better told off of HYDRA lands."

Romanoff nodded, "she has a point, we need to get off these lands."

* * *

A/N: Okay so Ward and Skye rescued themselves, Ward is talking too much for the first time in forever and Skye is trying to help save him.

Next...Nope!

Please read and review...


	7. Connecting

One Person in One Moment

Spoilers: Nothing Personal 1x20, goes AU during

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Enyn culture

* * *

Skye sat beside Ward as Simmons checked him over, trying to get her questions asked while Ward explained everything to Coulson. The man was listening intently and had yet to make a move to detain or shoot Ward. May was just as attentive in her listening, soaking in the information of what the specialist had been required to do from the moment the signal for HYDRA to emerge appeared.

"I must insist he rest." Simmons cut into the conversation, "he's lost a fair amount of blood and combined with the exhaustion, now is not the time for questioning."

Coulson nodded, "we'll talk later, rest like she says."

Ward rested his head against the wall, he quickly raised it and looked in Skye's direction. She squeezed his hand, "I'm safe here with the team, rest and recover."

With a quick nod of his head, he leaned back against the wall of the quinjet and closed his eyes. They watched as Simmons gave the specialist a sedative for him to rest. Skye watched him for a few moments as Ward's breathing settled into a rhythm of rest before letting go of his hand and moved across the jet to sit beside Coulson.

"Thanks for listening to him." She met the leader's eyes, "I thought playing him would be the best idea but I quickly realized that I was in over my head. As soon as Deathlok arrived I found myself in more danger than being in that basement with Quinn."

May leaned forward slightly, "what changed?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, maybe the danger I was put in. One moment I'm screaming at Ward and he's trying to defend himself, the next he's lying to Deathlok and Garrett both in order to protect me." Skye looked up at Ward, "he refused to leave me alone unless I was in my bunk while on the Bus. He was always with me once we got to the HYDRA base, refusing to leave me alone with anyone, especially Garrett."

* * *

Ora rose from her seat and walked over to Skye, bending down in front of her. "Did those who held you captive attempt to discover your origins?"

"Raina did but she was cut short when we escaped." Skye squinted, "who are you exactly?"

"I am your mother's mother's sister, we thought you lost when your mother stole you from Sondona after your birth." Ora smiled, "but instead you shine so brightly that your light is seen on Sondona itself."

"Right," Skye sighed, "I keep forgetting I'm not human."

"Our races are not that different, it is much suspected that humans were once Enyn who made their home on this planet." The woman touched Skye's arm, "perhaps that is why you are able to find a soul connection from one of this planet."

Coulson shared a look with May before directing his attention to Ora. "Is a soul connection anything like family bonds?"

"Unfortunately family bonds are weak when compared to a soul connection." Sif spoke from where she sat. "Soul connections are a phenomenon that make Asgardians envious of the Pacifist Enyn race. Some say it begins with a look or single act of devotion, going unnoticed till the connected are placed in danger." Sif leaned forward as Ora joined her on the bench seat. "At that single moment, when one could lose the other, the connection becomes unbreakable. Devotion to the other is placed first, even to the point of suicide. Those connected cannot think of another unless they are forced to against their will."

"Soul connections are strange in their birth as like a living entity themselves, they sense and form connections with those we least expect." Ora watched as Skye listened intently, "but they always bring happiness and never disappoint even at trying times."

Skye looked confused, "and you think I have one of these soul connections?"

"I know you do." Ora smiled at her, "as I said, your soul shines brightly to all Pacifist Enyn, you are our hope. However, as you share that soul with another, you are not the only being to shine brightly before my eyes. To destroy one of you is to destroy the other, you are forever linked and forever bonded. Search inside yourself, think of the one you call beloved and then think of one from your past. What feeling do you have in your heart when you think of another?"

The computer specialist shook her head, "I think I'm going to be sick." She moved to the small lavatory near the cockpit, shutting the door behind her.

"What does this have to do with Skye?" It was Trip that piped up and Ora turned to him, but Sif spoke first.

"The point has to be made that to harm one is to harm the other." Sif looked down for a second and thought about what she had to be said. "Nor can you separate them, not now that their connection has been solidified."

May nodded, "so you're saying that no matter the past, Ward's devotion to Skye will drive him to not only protect her but to protect us as well?"

"Very much so, he will not betray you again for it will endanger her and he will not allow that." Sif nodded to her, "however be cautioned because his devotion to protecting her will be forefront on his mind. Even you are not safe from injury or death if you place her in danger or threaten her life."

* * *

They arrived at Avenger Tower and Sif carried Ward in with Trip's help. They took him down to the Infirmary, where Bruce Banner stood waiting. Hill seemed surprised that it was Ward they laid down on the examination table.

"I thought he'd be shot on sight, not laying here with us helping him." Hill looked at Coulson as Simmons started talking to Banner about what Ward needed for treatment. Skye stood by the table, her hand on Ward's arm. "So this is our resident Enyn, hacker and rookie agent." Hill looked at Skye, "Maria Hill, you must be Skye."

Skye nodded, "I consider myself human so you can continue to treat me like one." Her attention turned to Banner as he moved over to Ward. "He'll be alright, right?"

"He'll be fine," Banner smiled. "I'm not a medical doctor but I've had to take up the specialty since I started working here. Dr. Simmons will help me treat him but from what she's said it's just exhaustion and the bullet wound to his arm."

Simmons walked around the table, "perhaps it would be best if you left while we treat him. I understand you're concerned but there's nothing here for you to do and we'll finish quite a bit faster if you weren't hovering."

"Right," Skye nodded, "call me when you get done or he wakes up."

"Of course." Simmons smiled and squeezed her friend's arm. "You should rest, I suspect you had very little chance while you were held prisoner."

Skye shook her head, "he kept watch and let me sleep. He's the one who didn't have any rest during our time there."

* * *

May pulled Skye away and nodded to the two doctors to start their work. Everyone else retreated to the main room that was the Avenger's Common Room, Stark was there speaking with Captain America. They both stood as the team and Sif made their way inside, Thor stood from the couch while Jane Foster continued to stay seated.

"Sif, a reward to see you in this realm." He took her arm in a warrior's welcome. "What has brought you here?" He paused at seeing Ora, "Lady Ora it has been many years."

Ora nodded, "a few hundred I believe. Sif told me of your choice to stay here in this realm but I strongly speak that you should return to Asgard. There is an imposter on the throne of Asgard as we speak. He may sound and act like the Allfather but he is not." She looked past him at Jane, she bowed slightly in regards to the woman. "Princess, it is an honor to meet you at last."

Jane waved her hands, "not a princess."

"I apologize." Ora smiled and stood straight, "I am quite well versed in telling the past and future apart but at this moment in regards to you I find myself mistaking one for the other. While true at this moment," she gave a look of calm but seriousness, "one day you shall be not only Princess of Asgard but also its Queen."

"I think you're wrong, I'm mortal and that doesn't sit well with Asgardians."

Sif moved forward, "Lady Ora has never experienced false sight. If she speaks of such matters than they shall occur." She placed her arm across her chest, "I pledge my loyalty to you this day."

* * *

Before anything could be said, they head a thump and looked to see Skye having passed out on the floor. Ora bent down as Coulson did, "it is the separation. Until the consummation they cannot be far from one another, the connection is fragile yet strong. You must have noticed that they have not been parted from one another until this moment."

"They have at various times." May stated as she picked Skye up in her arms. "He's been away from her several times."

Ora stood as well, "both were conscious and not in ill health. Illness takes a toll on the connection, it will be as if she is ill herself. Injuries sustained by one shall not affect the other but illness has effects on them both."

Trip looked at her strangely, "so they'll be like this until they have sex. Thanks for the heads up, I'm sure they'll love having that conversation with you."

"Take her downstairs and let Simmons know what's going on." Coulson instructed May and she left with Skye.

* * *

A/N: Can anyone say that Skye and Ward are going to be in for a shock whenever they wake up? I loved bringing some of the Avengers in and touching on some parts from Thor the Dark World.

Next...I gave you some hints already.

Please read and review...


	8. Waking

One Person in One Moment

Spoilers: Nothing Personal 1x20, goes AU during

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Enyn culture

* * *

Grant Ward opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed, he felt well rested and nothing like he had after handling the Beserker staff once before. Looking to the side he found Skye sitting in a chair beside his bed with a borrowed laptop in her lap. She looked comfortable and engrossed in whatever was on the screen.

"Skye?"

She smiled and looked up from the screen, "hey." Putting the computer aside, the rookie agent moved to sit on the bed beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, different from the way I felt before after I handled that weapon." He took her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She shook her head, "I mean, I wasn't the one who decided to fight off a horde of men after being shot in the arm."

Ward nodded, "Coulson is probably preparing to put me in a dark cell for everything I did. I kidnapped you…"

"No, I went with you." Skye pulled her left leg up and placed her chin on it while her right leg dangled off the bed. "Grant, I played you and your emotions. You didn't know what I was doing until I told you I tipped the police off."

"Doesn't matter," he looked to the side, "I've killed so many people. Agents that were mere kids, Victoria Hand and Koenig…that's just a start of all I've done. I deserve to be in a tiny cell for the rest of my life." His eyes met hers, "knowing you're safe and back with the team, I can accept whatever punishment I get. I got my small ray of sunshine and happiness and it was beautiful while it lasted, I'll remember it for the rest of my life but after everything I've done I don't deserve a lifetime of it."

* * *

Skye picked at her new bracelet, cloth woven together by Ora's hand. She'd made it for the young agent as a gift from one Enyn to another. Apparently when seeing each other after a period of time it was customary for relatives to give each other gifts. She finally looked up at him

"You did those things under Garrett's orders." Skye pulled her leg up and wrapped her arms around both. "That's not the Grant Ward I know. If you were that man, you'd have left me to Garrett and Raina."

Ward sat up, surprised his arm wasn't killing him. "I would never leave you to their devices. I swore to protect you in whatever way possible. The mere idea of you getting hurt…" he shook his head, "I'll never let that happen."

"How can you promise that if you're locked away in a tiny cell?" Skye met his eyes, "you can't so to keep that promise you have accept that we're giving you a second chance. Besides, between Stark and I we found some interesting data." She moved till she sat on her knees. "Victoria Hand was HYDRA, higher on the food chain than Garrett. She was in so deep that until a special code word was given she'd be loyal to SHIELD."

* * *

Before Ward could respond, Coulson entered with Simmons and Skye was shooed from the bed by the biochemist-turned-physician. Simmons began checking his vitals while Coulson spoke to him about a second chance.

"I don't deserve that sir."

Coulson nodded as he folded his arms, "unfortunately that's not your call Agent Ward." Taking a few steps closer, the lead agent looked into Ward's eyes. "You may have started out with blind loyalty to Garrett but you chose to disobey his orders to protect one of your team. You could have chosen to ignore them, ignore your team member but you made the right decision." He unfolded his arms as he took a step back. "Sometimes we do thinks for the wrong reasons and make mistakes but we learn from them. You learned from your mistakes and chose to do right in the end. Throwing you in a deep hole isn't warranted because I know you won't betray us again."

Ward's head snapped up, "how do you know that sir, this could all be an elaborate plot to make you trust me again."

"Doubtful." Coulson nodded towards Skye, "you wouldn't do anything that puts Skye in danger."

The specialist looked over at Skye and his eyes softened at the sight of her chewing on her bottom lip. He knew Coulson was right, he'd never do anything that could put Skye in danger. He'd sooner shoot himself or any threat to her instead of allowing harm to come to the angel standing before him.

* * *

Skye moved to the bed as Simmons finished and perched against it. "We'll get you moved to a room once you're released from Simmons' overprotective care."

"You call it overprotective while I call it thorough." Simmons shook her head, "he'll be cleared for release this evening after we can verify that Dr. Banner's nanites have repaired all the damage sustained to his arm."

"After that you and Skye have a date with Lady Ora, she has some information you need to hear about Skye's origins and how it affects the future." He smiled knowingly, "as her SO, it's probably best you hear it."

Ward sat up as best he could with one arm, "no offense sir but I think it best Skye train under another agent. I've violated the rules governing supervising officers in regards to training the agents under them."

Coulson nodded, "I'm aware but the fact remains no one else has the patience to deal with her, you've seen her attention span while training, it's deplorable."

"Hey!" Skye unfolded her arms and whipped her head at Coulson. "I train just fine thank you, because of that training we escaped HYDRA. I lied my way through a hallway, fought off not one but six HYDRA agents and I managed to save his ass."

"I read the report." The man chuckled, "doesn't change your attention span is deplorable."

* * *

Later that evening, the two were directed to a room one of the deserted floors. Sif and Ora had chosen to reside there for the time to have peace and quiet. Such things didn't exist around the others or the Avengers so Stark gave them an unused floor that held bedrooms and a common area.

In the middle of the room held a square fireplace where Sift sat sharpening her weapons when they arrived. Ora stood by the glass windows looking out on New York, contemplating what she saw. Sif rose as they both entered and nodded to them.

"Lady Ora they have arrived."

Ora turned to look before making her way over, she stopped a few feet from them with a smile on her face. She looked at Ward and nodded before sitting down, motioning to the small couch across from her.

"I see I was right about you Grant Ward." Ora watched his confusion, "there are many gifts my race are gifted with and mine is foresight. I was there the day of this one's birth," she smiled at Skye. "Born to a horde mother, whisked away before we could enact a plan to save her but while I saw darkness the day she came to be, I also saw you."

Ward leaned forward slightly, "me specifically because I find it hard to believe that on your planet 25 years ago you saw me."

"Just as Thor commands the lightening, she sees the future of one placed in her arms." Sif paused her sharpening, "if she says she saw you, than she did and do not doubt her. Your very soul lays before you in physical form, ignore what Lady Ora has to say and you lose it in its entirety."

* * *

He looked at Skye to see her biting her lip, "you're worried about something, what is it?"

Skye shook her head, "nothing, I'm fine I promise." With a smile she grasped his hand and sighed as he continued to look at her. "I've spent almost all my life thinking I'm human and now I find out I'm from another planet. You'd be surprised and curious too."

"Doesn't matter." Ward gave her a small smile, "you're Skye, that's all that matters. Who you are inside is what really matters. Your heart and mind make you who you are, not DNA or planetary origin."

Ora smiled at them both, "as you can see Sif, he not only protects her physically but also the essence of who she is. There is no doubt, even if the sight had been wrong all that time ago, what lays before us now is evidence."

The Asgardian nodded as both looked at her, "then it is true, you are soul connected. I imagine the Enyn Council will be yelling at their scientists for years to come over the impossibility of what stands before us."

"Which is why when I return to Sondona I will say I found her having died at the hands of her parents." Ora looked over at the warrior, "her place is here on this planet not Sondona. I trust you'll have Heimdall keep watch of them both."

Ward seemed confused, "what do you mean by soul connected?"

Skye smirked and chuckled, "oh Robot, your wires are about to get fried on a whole new level."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I had to end it there (for this chapter) because I would probably write four chapters in one setting.

Next...Well this should have given you a clue.

Please read and review so I know where you think I'm going or ideas you have or just how I'm doing in general.


	9. Discovering

One Person in One Moment

Spoilers: Nothing Personal 1x20, goes AU during

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Enyn culture

* * *

Skye found herself trying not to laugh at the look on Ward's face, perplexed didn't even begin to cover what sat on his rugged features. The explanation over what soul connected meant had taken a while, explaining the pros and cons of it. The realization that Skye's origins, her biology had been the cause of his attraction to her and subsequent feelings tied together with the need to protect, threw him for a loop.

Grant Ward found himself wondering if that was the reason why he'd been unable to feel anything for May during their time together or why it was so easy to go back to a celibate state. It also made him wonder if his emotions for Skye would have developed naturally if her biology hadn't come into play. His mind quickly shut that line of thought off because it didn't matter, he knew he loved her and it didn't matter what Ora said because that part of him wouldn't change.

The angel beside him had given him a ray of light in the darkness, that alone made him love her. She'd made him want to be better, made him forget his past in the moments he spent with her and he could forget the darkness that always threatened to engulf him when he stood in her presence. She was the purest soul he'd ever met and her heart seemed to be big enough to give hope and second chances to everyone she met.

From what he understood, Ora was stating that to complete the connection, as she called it, they'd have to move their relationship to the physical level. While part of him knew that would come one day, it wouldn't be that day or any for a while. From the beginning his emotions for Skye had been non-sexual, she was beautiful no doubt but her heart was what made him fall for her. The way she gave him light and brought happiness into his life, he could feel who Grant Ward had been apart from specialist and SHIELD agent.

Finally coming back to his senses, he looked Ora in the eyes. "What are the consequences of not completing this thing immediately? Is Skye in danger?"

"At this moment your emotional connection grows deeper, you cannot be far from each other or you risk your health." Ora looked between them both, "I understand your reluctance but you must do what must be done. You have time for courtship after the bonding is complete, many years of happiness ahead of you."

Skye met his eyes before shaking her head, "that's not how things work on Earth. Besides, we've been separated before and we were fine." Leaning her head against Ward's arm, she smiled. "This won't define us, we can't allow it if we want to succeed both individually and together."

Ora nodded and stood, "very well, however I suggest that while you are refraining from consummating the connection, it is best you share quarters. It is obvious to me that you have no issue with sharing a space so I suggest you do so to keep from risking your health."

* * *

Maria Hill called a meeting for the team and at least ten former SHIELD agents that worked at Stark Industries. Coulson, May and Hill were all hunched over hologram table, Stark's design, attempting to formulate a plan against HYDRA. Everyone gathered around the table, as much as possible due to the population of the room.

"What's the plan?" Romanoff was the one to speak first and Coulson looked at them all.

"Thanks to Stark and Skye, we've managed to link a facility to most of our missions. We're going in undercover, May and I will be heading in as scientist and attempt to sell them one of the ICER rounds. While inside we'll try to recover any data or information we can in regards to Ian Quinn, HYDRA or Garrett. Triplett and Romanoff are going to back us up from the vehicle."

One of the former agents raised their arm, "sorry sir but I'm confused, how are we going to help if you're going in?"

"Good question Ellis." Hill motioned to the hologram table, making a few changes before several images of people arose. "I need three man teams to apprehend these four men and women. They are high level former SHIELD agents, whether they turned when HYDRA came to light or were HYDRA all along is unknown. However, they previously worked closely with Garrett and could know more than Agent Ward knew, which was practically nothing."

Skye looked at Ward and he shook his head slightly, she knew she'd tell her once they got a moment alone. The specialist motioned to one of the men, "Skye, Barton and I can take McGregor."

"No offense Ward but until we do a full debrief and you undergo psychological testing, you're grounded." Hill looked at him, "Skye too until we can fully understand what she's capable of and what limitations she has due to her origins."

* * *

After everyone dispersed and started getting ready to sleep before their missions the next day, Ward was shown to where he'd be staying and sleep by Coulson. It was technically an apartment not a simple room. One floor could hold up to four apartments and each one of the team had been given one to themselves, although Ward wasn't surprised that Fitz and Simmons were sharing one together. Skye's was immediately to the right of his while Trip's was right across the small hallway and next to Trip's was Fitzsimmons' apartment. Like the Avengers each had their own floor, Hill had one to herself and Coulson had been given one to himself. May shared the floor with Coulson, taking the second bedroom on the floor.

Coulson left immediately after having shown him how to work everything that didn't seem obvious. Ward looked around and walked to the floor length, looking out at the city that rested well that evening not aware of the war that hung over them.

"I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I hadn't followed Garrett." He turned to see Skye standing by the couch. She had been quieter than usual but he was accustomed to noticing her enter a room even if his back was turned.

Shaking her head, Skye walked over to him and stopped when they were side by side mere inches apart. "Don't think like that, trust me when I say it'll get you nowhere good." Reaching a hand up, she cupped his cheek. "Besides, you wouldn't be here if you hadn't gone with Garrett. You can't change the past but you can change the future."

Ward pulled her toward him and Skye wrapped her arms around his, resting her palms on his shoulder blades. A kiss to her head had her relaxing against his warmth and strong body, aware that in his arms she could curl up and forget the world. He rested his chin on the top of her head, amazed once again at how small she was against him and that her size rivaled her huge heart. "I don't want to be anywhere else but right here with you." Skye closed her eyes and leaned into him more, determined to curl into him and escape the world. "I meant what I said about wanting to stay with you and forget the world exists."

"Sounds like a plan," She tightened her hold on his shoulders, "for tonight at least. I want to forget the world and stay right here in your arms."

A chuckle escaped the specialist, pulling away from her despite her trying to tighten her hold on him. "Starlight," he whispered against her temple, "I need you to let go of me."

"No." She murmured and pressed her face into his chest, inhaling his scent.

"I'll come back I promise but I need to use the restroom." It was true, he had to use the restroom and Skye's hold prevented him from being able to move.

Skye pulled away and he smiled at her, finding her pout too cute. "I hate you right now."

"No you don't." He squeezed her hand before heading to the bedroom where the bathroom was located at.

* * *

Skye huffed as she sat down on the couch and fiddled with her bracelets. She loved the woven bracelet that Ora had given her but the leather woven bracelet with the small coordinates charm was her ultimate favorite. It had been given to her by Ward on her birthday, the coordinates was the exact location of where her van had been parked when they found her. It had been a reminder of where she came from and a space on the back of the charm was waiting to be filled with coordinates of her new home.

The sound of movement on carpet made Skye look up to see Ward walking over to the couch barefoot instead of in his boots and socks. She quickly peeled her boots away and moved over slightly to let him sit down beside her. Once he was seated, the petite agent moved into his lap and curled into him like she had in Garrett's prison cell. Ward's arms wrapped around her and his chin rested on the crown of her head.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Skye asked the question and Ward rubbed her arm, kissing her temple so softly it had to be a butterfly kiss.

"Shh." He hushed her and put his arms tighter around her, allowing her to curl into him as much as possible.

It took some maneuvering but finally her shoulder found it's place in the crevice of his armpit and while one hand grasped his shirt at his side, the other grasped his shirt against his chest. Her head fit gently under his chin and her legs stretched out on the couch. There was no doubt in Grant Ward's mind that his rookie was made for solely him as she fit against him like two jigsaw puzzle pieces fitting together to make a whole picture.

He looked down only when he felt her breathing even out to find her asleep in his arms. Gently he put his arms under her knees and head, standing to carry her back to her apartment. However, at the door he paused and decided just to keep her with him. He was being selfish by wanting her beside him while he slept but something told me she wouldn't mind much. So once he was in his bedroom he placed her on the bed and laid down beside her, pulling her against his body. A quick tap of the nearby switch and the lights were turned off.

Ward let himself close his eyes as his arm lay around Skye, his hand flat on her lumbar spine under her shirt. She was beside him and she wasn't going anywhere and that's all he needed in life. He needed Skye beside him, happy and content and if he could have that he didn't care what happened to him.

"I love you." He whispered it against her temple, "you're the only person I've ever let myself love."

He knew she couldn't hear him in her sleep so he felt safe saying them to her. With his eyes closed he didn't see the smile that crossed Skye's face, a sure sign that she heard what he had to say but he didn't know that. Snuggling closer to him, Skye burrowed into his warmth and fell back asleep.

* * *

A/N: Slow and steady but still addicted to each other. And yes, his nickname for her is Starlight.

Next...I don't know yet.

Please read and review...


	10. Feeling

One Person in One Moment

Spoilers: Nothing Personal 1x20, goes AU during

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Enyn culture

* * *

_Every man has a strength and a weakness, but what if the weakness became his strength. The desire to deny the weakness denies him the strength he could never imagine, strength beyond an army or weapon. The strength to go forward and return home to the precious life that gave him the will to continue on. If a man denies his weakness, he fails to know the strength he could have. _

_Ora, Lady of Sondona_

* * *

Phil Coulson sat down beside their Enyn dignitary and let his eyes glide to where she was looking. He knew how mesmerizing a partnership could look in the mists of training, a beautiful combination that was fluid yet rough. In the two months since their rescue, Ward and Skye had become a partnership that was nearing the efficiency of Barton and Romanoff. More so they seemed to be connected on a level that no one could understand, a look or the other's name had power in ways no one could understand.

Despite the fluidity that the two had developed, Skye still rebelled and Ward still rolled his eyes at her antics. It didn't help that her most recent issue was reprograming JARVIS because Stark pissed her off. The entire team had nearly been evicted until the billionaire realized the coding that Skye was using was even above him, he'd bowed to her abilities and made sure not to piss her off again.

"She is his weakness but also his strength." Ora spoke and Coulson turned to her, "a man who allows weakness to become his strength is stronger than any army or weapon."

"I don't understand."

Ora merely smiled, "when he cannot stand any longer she holds him up, gives him her strength and teaches him to be strong not for himself but for her as well. It is a complexity very few can understand. So many of your enemies look at her and see a weakness, someone to exploit to get what they wish from him but they fail to understand that she makes him stronger than an army. He would fight a dozen men to keep her safe and he has, you have witnessed such a thing."

"So what others see as a weakness, he sees as a strength?"

"No." The woman chuckled, "he does not understand why he protects her. The instinct is strong and the will even stronger, the very idea of harm coming to her unimaginable but he does not understand why. One day he will and when he does, he will fight with the strength of a thousand men."

Coulson smiled, "none of that makes sense."

"Perhaps you are still too young to understand." She watched as the two moved in tandem, beautifully sparring as if dancing. "I leave tomorrow, Sif is returning for me and when I leave, I must leave the most precious object of my people behind."

"She has an army ready to protect her."

Ora stood and nodded, "you misunderstand, for while you see a girl we see a beacon. She is perhaps the most powerful weapon you have ever met. Her soul shines with the light of suns, power beyond even the Enyn and Asgard races. One day she will understand that and at a moment when all hope seems lost she will shine with hope for a thousand worlds, not just this one."

* * *

The Avengers Common Room was full of conversation when Skye slipped in. She saw May sitting with Romanoff and Hill talking, all three held an expression that could be considered smiles because of who they were. Coulson was playing poker with Fitzsimmons and Trip while the other Avengers just sat talking over beer, Jane Foster among them instead of the SHIELD women.

Skye made her way over to Sif, the Asgardian sat beside Thor and Jane listening to stories. The woman looked at her with a slight smile as she approached. "Is something the matter Lady Skye?"

"Can we talk alone for a few moments?"

"Of course."

Once in the kitchen area, Skye sat on a stool and Sif stood beside her. "I don't know how to ask this but I need you to do me a favor."

"If I can I shall, what worries you to ask a favor of me and not those closest to you?"

Skye tapped her hands against her leg before finally speaking. "Could you make sure that Ora and any other family I have on Sondona never comes here? The war with HYDRA is going to get bloody and violent, I don't want any of them in the middle of this war. I may have been born Enyn but I've chosen to be human, to be who I always have been and that includes living here among all the violence."

"A request I can honor and rest assure that Ora will not speak of you upon her return to Sondona. All Enyn will know of your death, believing your parents murdered you as a mere infant. You aren't Enyn any longer but human, part of this world." She looked over at Ward, the specialist sat talking with Barton and Trip, beers in hand. "You are tied to this world and to leave would harm your soul."

The hacker couldn't help the smile that reached her face when she followed the Asgardian's gaze, her eyes settling on the other half of her soul. "No, leaving him would destroy it."

* * *

That evening as Ward prepared for bed, he found Skye standing in front of the large window panes looking out at the city. Moving over to her, he wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her head. The hacker leaned back against him and smiled.

"What's wrong?" He ran his hand up and down her arm, looking down at the face that made him stronger in ways he couldn't describe. "You're quiet and you're never quiet."

"Just thinking about what I asked Sif to do for me." Skye shrugged and turned in his arms, "I asked her to make sure none of my relatives could ever come here. They're pacifist to the point violence basically destroyed their psyche while I'm accustomed to it. I made my choice to stay here and be a part of this, to be human as much as I can be."

A calloused, strong hand cupped her cheek as brown eyes stared into brown eyes. "Do you want to go with her? To go to your planet because no one would think any less of you." He smiled at her, "you've searched for your family for so long Skye and you have your chance to have them."

"No, my place is here…with you." She smiled and ran her hands up till she looped her arms around his neck. "I'm not leaving you."

Gently holding her arms as she looped them around his neck, he sighed. "It's okay if you want to go Skye. It would be painful but eventually we'd both move on, be who we're supposed to be."

A soft chuckle escaped the hacker as she moved her arms, allowing her hand to cup his cheek. "You are never getting rid of me Robot." Leaning up, she kissed him before pulling back to look into his eyes. "You're stuck with me for the rest of your life, I'm going to be making you groan and roll your eyes until you're in your grave at old age."

"Maybe you shouldn't go then because you'd drive the whole planet crazy." He pulled her closer and cupped the back of her neck. "No one has the skills to put up with you other than this team."

"And you."

"Especially me." He leaned down and kissed her before pulling back. "You're mine Starlight, no one else's."

She smirked and leaned up on her toes till her lips were mere inches from his. "Then make me yours. I know you've been holding out on me, after all you are a specialist and I hear you've been trained in everything." Her finger ran down his chest till it slipped into one of the belt loops. "What do you say Agent Ward, are you up for the challenge?"

* * *

Before she could say anything further, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked her to the bedroom. Throwing her on the bed, he crawled on the soft surface till he loomed over her. "Never challenge me."

"Why?" She asked innocently, her hair spread out across the duvet cover and eyes bright with happiness. In that moment she took his breath away because she looked perfect.

Leaning down he kissed her, "you're beautiful." He trailed kisses to her cheek and then down to the collar of her shirt. Raising his head to see her practically breathless but indescribable in that moment because no words could describe how beautiful and almost ethereal she looked to him.

She smiled and pulled him to her, "why'd you stop?" Her breath was parted as she tried to regain an even breath again.

"I love you Skye." He cupped her cheek and pushed some of her bangs aside. "More than I can ever express accurately."

"I know." Skye shifted till she sat up, cupping the back of his neck. "I love you too, leaving you would destroy me."

* * *

A/N: I just have feels through the roof. This chapter was so hard to write, not because of the text but trying to express the depths of emotions Skye has for others. Her love for Ward all-consuming despite his kidnapping of her and betrayal to the team two months before.

Next...I don't know

Please read and review.

Note: Check out my fics **The Pain of Loss** based on the Season 2 Promo and it's sequel, **Renewal of the Soul** where we see Ward playing doctor. The man is sexy enough but playing doctor with Skye...


End file.
